


Family Matters

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 The Great and the Good, Episode: s04e01 The Dead of Winter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <i>The Great and the Good</i>, Lewis and Hathaway have a conversation that is more significant than Lewis realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to _The Great and the Good_ ; mention of _Dead of Winter_. Beta by Wendymr, who enticed me into this fandom.

Lewis sighs. “That poor lass has a hard road ahead.”

“Beatrice has her parents to help her, sir. Studies say that a supportive familial--”

“Bollocks. You heard what she told her dad. ‘You were supposed to protect me.’ An’ he didn’t.”

“He couldn’t,” Hathaway corrects.

“You think that matters?” Lewis scoffs.

“Yes, sir. She’ll always remember that her parents took her side. They didn’t blame her or pretend nothing happened. _That_ matters. _Sir_.” Hathaway’s mask slips only for an instant.

Lewis forgets this conversation for two years, until the day he sees the piano in the summerhouse. . . and finally understands.


End file.
